It's Too Late
by ko0kiesNcream
Summary: When Jake went to film for the Romania movie, Miley gets lonely. She could never forgive Jake again because HE NEVER CAME BACK. But 2 years later he suddenly comes back to Miley’s High school. Miley has a new boyfriend. How can he win her back? MileyxJake
1. It's Been 2 Years

**A/N: Hello. He He. This is my first ever story on . I'm very descriptive. lol. Note that my only pairings in stories are; JAKE x MILEY jiley and a slight OLIVER x LILY loliver. i. hate. moliver. ewk. **

Extended Summary: When Jake went to film for the Romania movie, Miley gets lonely. She could never forgive Jake again because HE NEVER CAME BACK. But two years later he suddenly comes back to Miley's current High school. Miley has a new boyfriend. What's gonna happen? One Word. Jelousy. And what's Up with the rumor that Miley's mother is still alive? Will They find her? More problems sure to come :P

This is going to be a short chapter. The firsts are always short. Sorry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**MILEY'S POV**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEEEEP. ugh. That stupid alarm. As I got my lazy ass up, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I've changed a little since Jake went away. I've thin myself down, not that I'm ugly. And started dressing more... what do you say? 'scrumpcious' as the boys say. But the girls think I'm just regular Miley. I got a tank top and very short skirt to go with it. So then, I went to the the shower to take a hot bath to wake myself up. After that I went downstairs.

"Hey Miles. Good morning" my Dad said just finishing a stack of pancakes while Jackson looks at it with his weird hungry look.

"Good morning." I say back.

DING-DONG. Oh, the door. I came to open it.

David comes in with some flowers. SWEEET. Yup, that's David. My boyfriend. Ever since Jake left 2 years ago, It took me... lets say... MONTHS to get over it. 146 days to get over him. Yup.

146 days crying at night.

146 days thinking he would call me.

146 days Lily would have to be a good friend and comfort me. thanks

146 days I thought he would at least write a letter.

But... no. It wasn't like that. No phone calls, letters, anything.

That's when I knew it was time to move on. Then 3 months later.. I met David. His height is 5'7, brown short spiked hair, killer ocean blue eyes, and good body. He met me at detention. Don't worry, he's a good boy.—

"Miley...babez... hello?" David said as he waved his hands in front of my face, stopping me from reminiscing.

"Let's go, babez." I say giggling at the stupid nickname we have for each other.

Me, David met Lily and Oliver near my locker. They looked so cute together. If only Jake was here. He would plan for them to get togeth—wait.. What am I thinking? He's never coming back. All these months I kept having side notes about him. I though I was over him...

**JAKE'S POV**

Miley. Miley. Miley. I love that name. I haven't heard from her since I was 14. The truth is, I try giving her letters, but She never told me her address. **(A/N: It's because the news reporters know where Hannah Montana lives, and if Miley tells Jake her address, he might find out since he once picked her up for a movie premiere.)** She did tell me her number, but it said, when I called her, "There is no one by this number."

No contact, No Miley.

But I was HAPPY. You know why? Cause I'm coming back. I was going to tell her that I have no girlfriend, never did, and I've been loyal to her.

As I got my book bag, I got out of my house, going straight to Seaview High School. I couldn't wait!

When I got there, I stopped dead in my tracks..."Oh My God." I whispered. Miley was making out with some brown haired muscular dude. I was heating up, getting ready to punch him out. So, I tapped Her Shoulder. She then responded.

"Jake...??"

A/N: Tell me what You think  Review. Click the purple thingy down there. It only takes 30 seconds. Constructed critisism allowed. No flames, its my first. Thanks. I'll update either tommorow or the day after. Depends on reviews. So CLICK the purple buttton!!


	2. He’s Back and There’s Gonna Be Tears

**A/N: Oh Shiznits. Thanks SOO Much for the reviews. Lol. I'm soo happy. Okay, I know my chapters are freakishly short, but if you want more chapters, more suspense, then.. yah. Oh yah.. in a few hours I'm getting a layered haircut. Woo Hoo. And I'm dyeing it light brown. Lol. Here's Your Chapter.**

Keep in mind about whose Point of View it is! (POV)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: He's Back and There's Gonna Be Tears

**MILEY'S POV**

"Jake..??" Oh. Crap. "Why are _you_ here??" Why the hell does he have to come? Does he know all the problems I went through since he left??

"Hi Miles, I've missed you. A lot." Jake said ignoring my hurtful comments. He then pointed to David, "Who is this ugly dude?"

My face frowned at him. "You don't even know him. He's my… my.. bo—"

"Boyfriend." David finished.

Jake looked taken a back by the word. "I thought you promised you would wait for me! Why Would you… just forget me?!?"

How DARE he think I forgot him? Damn, HE was the reason 90 of the time I was crying. "I could never forget you, and what you've done to me." I could feel hot tears forming in my eyes. I ran to the bathroom, but I could barely see because the crying was flooding my eyes.

And To My Luck, Lilly was getting out of the stall.

"Miley, are you ok?" she said getting tissue paper and giving it to me. I gladly accepted it. "It's Jake." I felt tingles down my spine when I said his name aloud. Stupid Hormones. Lilly spoke up.

"What about him? You've had a nightmare or something? I swear I'll go all the way to California or wherever he left to, and smack the living guts out of him!"

"No, he's back."

Lilly's eyes widened. "I thought he was going to finish the last season of Zombie High in Hollywood!"

"Me Too, Lilz. Me Too." I whispered heavily, knowing that Jake would probably be in at least 1 of my 9 classes. Me And Lilly separated since she had Math first and I had Music.

When I got to Music class, my first period, which I loved so much and because of being Hannah Montana, I smiled knowing my teacher Mrs. Burns loved me.

My smile turned into a frown seeing HIM in the class filled with a crowd of girls around him. He didn't look smug when he was getting attention, like before in 8th grade.

He looked… sad.

As I sat down in the front seat Mrs. Burns handed out music sheets of Christmas Carols. Everyone didn't care since they were either; talking about Jake, talking TO Jake, staring at Jake, or thinking about him. It was disgusting.

**REGULAR POV**

"Attention, Class…. Attention…. ATENTIONNNNN!" she hollered. Everyone shutted up and she spoke. "We have a new student in the class, so I'd like to give a warm welcome to the hotshot star, JAKE RYAN!" Everyone cheered. "Jake… would you like to say a few words?"

Jake got up in the front of the class, in front of Miley, and said, "Hey, everyone. I know me coming here is a distraction, but you should treat me like everyone else. Okay? And I'd like to say that everyone makes mistakes, and if you are mad at someone, you should at least let them explain."

He stared down at Miley, making everyone give her puzzled glares. "That's All." He finished.

Everyone clapped. Miley felt bad about not telling him why she was mad for, So she planned to talk to him right after the bell. But what was she going to say??

Diiiiiiiiiiing.

"Great timing." Miley muttered and grabbed her books. Jake was approaching her.

**MILEY'S POV**

Okay… so I guess I don't have to come up to him after all…

"Miley, I have to talk to you." He lead me across the hall. "Look.. I'm soooo sorry I haven't been a good boyfriend and told you about me staying in Hollywood for 20 more months. During those 4 months in Romania, the Director of Zombie High said we had to shoot a season of Zombie High, which took more than a year since it was 40 episodes. I could never call you because whenever I called, it said that the number you gave me NEVER exsisted."

_Oh, SHIT._

I forgot that my dad switched my number because I changed from Cingular to T-Mobile.

Wow. And all these days, I could have called HIM, instead of him calling me. I was a bad 'girlfriend'. Or… some-what girl-friend. I didn't even know out relationship status was.

I spoke up. "Why didn't you answer my letters??"

"What letters?" he questioned. "I never received anything." Then It snapped in her brain. HOLLY. The girl that was going to Romania with him, since they would be in the same movie. None of it was his fault, damn, if anything, it was HOLLY'S.

I softened. "I'm sorry for blaming everything on you."

He grinned, "It's totally o.k.!" Jake touched my hand—"Stop. I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, you do. ME." He said.

"No, we're FRIENDS. David is my boyfriend. Not you." I spat.

"We can change that." He gently pulled his lips toward mine, and surprisingly, I didn't stop him. When I felt his lips on mine I didn't pull back. Wow…. He kisses passionately.

The kiss stopped when I heard David's voice.

"Miley, How could you???"

-------

**A/N: Uh-Oh. What's gonna happen? Of course YOU don't know. But I do!! Haha. I'll tell you if you give reviews. And you better give good ones, because Jake and Miley are actually speaking to each other!! Now REVIEWW!! I'll update in a couple of days, but now. I'm getting hair dyed and cut to layers:P**


	3. Stupid Miley, Stupid!

**A/N: Omg, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. It's Winter Vacation, Yay. I have a lot of things to do, with the family and friends. So I have concluded that, I WILL UPDATE ONCE A WEEK. I'm really busy. And Guess what?! I dyed my hair and cut it. A lot of people liked it, even some guys asked me out last Friday when I rode the bus home. Haha, anyways, this is gonna be a short ass chapter. I'm craving pizza for lunch and in 2 hours my friend, Amanda is gonna pick me up for some Dominos. YUM?!!**

_Here's your long waited Chapter._

Thanks for the freakishly awesome reviews! I love you guys. I thank you in the later chapters. D

-----------------------------------------------------

Previously…

"We can change that." He gently pulled his lips toward mine, and surprisingly, I didn't stop him. When I felt his lips on mine I didn't pull back. Wow…. He kisses passionately.

The kiss stopped when I heard David's voice.

"Miley, How could you???"

DUNN DUNN DUNNNN.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Miley's POV.

Oh. My. Fuckin. God.

David's here. Here. While I just fuckin kissed Jake. Jake. David.

What the fuck is wrong with me?!! I didn't want to hurt David. He's too sweet. So me being the stupid girl I am, turned around and smiled at him. Acting nothing was wrong.

Stupid, Miley, arent you?!! Stupid, Stupid.

I just smiled back at him. "Hey, David. Sweetie. How's you're day. Mine's is pretty fine."

He growled back.

Sweet, ain't he? I looked at Jake. He looked confused.

and...

Being the stupid, stupid girl, I ran.

Ran fasssst. Faster and Faster.

Untill...

I broke down at the corner near the bathroom. I cried hard. Why Did I have to be so... so... stupid?! I fell to the floor with a thump.

And how come.. come... I keep repeated words... words?!

Why... why... do teenagers have hormones?

crack.. Someone opened the bathroom coming out.

I could careless. I ditched class already. And it was 20 minutes into the period.

Stupid Miley,

"Why are you.. stupid?"

"Wow, I'm going nuts. I'm Talking to myself. And arguing... with.. my. self." I groaned. Im on the floor, talking to myself. Crying like hell. Wow. I'm a friggen Loser.

"Miley, Talk to me."

WHO'S THAT? I turned around. It was Lilly.

"Hey Lils." I said grumply.

"Oh hi, Miles. Listen, you can talk to me... let me HELP you."

I looked down. My best friend thinks I nuts too!

She spoke up, "Tell Me."

I tried standing, but fell anyways, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm..a.. failure, Lilly... he..he... J- Jak..e is ba-a-ck. I couldn't hel-help but kiss him."

She hugged tightly, and sighed. "You wanted everything perfect, Right Miles? He came back. And you wanted everything to be... just like 8th grade. It's high school. Totally different, and you've moved on. Kinda. Now he's back. And everything shouldve been like.. nothing was wrong. But it's not. He hurt you."

I nodded and muttered, "Stupid Jake."

She smirked and said, "Let's ditch." A smile crept my face remembered those times whenever I'd ditch school with Lilly, go to the mall, EAT ICE CREAM."

"Totally." I stood up with her hand in hand going to the front door.

The security guard, Frank, was there... eating a donut and some coffee from Dunkin Donuts.. He was grinning at his blueberry muffin, looking at it like, it was his child, or something.

We easily passed him and run across the street.

I swear, Dunkin Donuts needs some props.

The mall was 10 blocks away, but we stopped at a Deli. We got a big can of BEN AND JERRY'S KOOKIE DOUGH, my favorite.

I ate and sniffled. It always made me feel better, and by minutes I've finished it. Lilly snorted, "Pig."

And we were off to the mall, my anti-drug. Buying clothes were 'my first love' and made me feel better aside from ice cream.

This is gonna be a long ass day.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, i'm done. No cliffies, finally. Haha. Boring chapter. But next chapter should be interesting. So review!! Happy Holidays!!**

**Oh, yah!**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN HANNAH MONTANA, BEN AND JERRY'S, ANTYHING. I WISH.**


End file.
